pcwlfandomcom-20200214-history
All-American Annihilation
All-American Annihilation 2009 * 2''' = Mr. Clean made his debut by attacking Indiana Jones. * '''4 = Superman turned on Spider-Man. * 5''' = Superman cashed in his Money in the Bank title shot and won the PCWL Championship. All-American Annihilation 2010 All-American Annihilation 2011 '''Card All-American Annihilation 2012 Card All-American Annihilation 2013 Card * 5''' = Batman attacked Robin during the match, therefore costing him the championship. All-American Annihilation 2014 '''Card * 1 - El Macho and Antonio attacked both Ben 10 and Freakazoid after the match. * 2 - Spider-Man returned to the red and blue. * 5 - Hiccup celebrated with Eret from ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' after the match. * 6 - Midway through the match, after Mr. Incredible accidentally clotheslined Captain America, forcing a disqualification, the match was then restarted with no disqualifications and no countouts. After the match, Danny Phantom attacked both Mr. Incredible and Captain America. * Also, there was a guest appearance by Jack Frost and Guy. All-American Annihilation 2015 Card *5 - Vlad Masters and his Plasmius clone both attacked Elric after the match. *6 - Jack Frost made his return to PCWL after the match and immediately invoked his rematch clause for Guy's Undisputed Championship at Clash of the Champions with a Frost-Bite on Guy and a video package, and then a Frozen Over. The match was soon after made official. *7 - Vlad Masters made the Chuck Norris vs. Superman match a no-countout, no-disqualification match "to make this main event as epic as it can be", and also personally barred any outside interference from the Syndicate. All-American Annihilation 2016 Card All-American Annihilation 2017 Card * 4''' - "Daniel Masters" came in towards the end of the match and fast-counted Superman out of the title. All-American Annihilation 2018 '''Card * Rush Kickoff Show: Vlad Plasmius attacked Robin after the A113 Championship match and challenged him to an "I Quit" Match at the Big Birthday Bash where the loser would be gone for good from PCWL. Robin accepted, but after he did, both Plasmius and his clone beat down Robin in the ring. * 6''' - Gauntlet Elimination Order: Gohan and Goku (DX), Chris and Max Danger, Trunks and Vegeta * After the show, Max Danger beat up Chris Danger in the backstage alleyway ending with Max power-bombing Chris Danger onto a soda machine. Then, in the ring, Hellboy surprised InuYasha before ambushing him and challenging him to a Hell in a Cell match at the Big Birthday Bash, punctuating his challenge with a Doomstone. All-American Annihilation 2019 - - - - - - - - - - * '1 '- The match originally ended in a time-limit draw with a score of 2-2, but Tony Stark ordered the match to continue in sudden-death overtime. During the overtime period, Roger Smith (in Higashi's corner) as well as Red Hood and Nightwing (in Robin's corner) came out to ringside. As the match continued, Roger Smith and then, sometime after, Nightwing were both eventually thrown out of the ring for their outside interference. After Robin hit a Robin's Wing on Higashi, Red Hood nailed Robin with a kick to the head, allowing Higashi to secure the win via a Camel Clutch sometime after that. * '5 '- Kratos mounted a surprise ambush on Shazam after his successful title defense, laying him out with a Jackknife Powerbomb in the ring. Joe Higashi then attempted to cash-in his Money in the Bank contract, but just as he attempted to do so, Conor McGregor re-appeared and knocked both Higashi and Shazam out with separate knockout punches. * '''ALSO: Ichigo Kurosaki made his return to PCWL to lay out both Goku and then Yugi in separate backstage brawls, supposedly targeting Naruto after the events that took place between the two in the controversial main event of UCWL Vendetta. Sometime before the Heat main event, Flaming Skull Champion Balthazar Bratt came out to the ring for a non-wrestling appearance when Superman came out to the ring, saying before that he wants to face only one man at the Big Birthday Bash...Hellboy. Superman then beat Bratt from pillar to post, laying him out with two Speeding Bullets and two S-5's with the second one of those two being outside the ring. Right before the Thunder main event, Iron Man came out to the ring saying he was extending his own Big Birthday Bash challenge to one person in particular. This one particular challenger revealed himself to be none other than Batman in his first PCWL appearance in three years. Batman and Iron Man then went toe-to-toe in the ring, ending with Batman hitting a Bat Bottom on Iron Man. All-American Annihilation 2020 Category:Current Monthly Mega Events